


a winter’s torch

by RyDyKG



Series: what happens when they’ve had enough? (villains by any other name) [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Antarctic Empire, BAMF Floris | Fundy, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Childhood Memories, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Healer Niki | Nihachu, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Necromancer Niki | Nihachu, Necromancy, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Resurrection, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Unreliable Narrator, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), relationships are minor and only appear in memories, she can be both cowards /j, these tags are so over the place christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: Let him believe in the ‘him’ that he saw. If Dream wanted him to burn, he’d just have to set himself aflame first.(Or: Fundy wasn’t his family. He wasn’t as well-known as Philza. He wasn’t as feared as Technoblade. He wasn’t as smart as Wilbur. He wasn’t as dangerous as Tommy.But Fundy was still part of the Antarctic Empire, and everyone had unfortunately forgotten that.)(Non-canon compliant, read notes for more information. Takes place before New L’manburg’s festival.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Everyone, Floris | Fundy & Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu & Eret, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & WIlbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Philza Minecraft/Samsung Smart Refrigerator, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: what happens when they’ve had enough? (villains by any other name) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033215
Comments: 43
Kudos: 378





	a winter’s torch

**Author's Note:**

> not me having pretty bad writing envy while writing this ✌️  
> I may be a terrible writer at parts but terrible writing is part of the experience, and tbh I’m only writing this to get some of my ideas down
> 
> so uh, few things to note here:  
> \- canon is but a mere suggestion to follow and I’m having none of that. Sally the salmon is alive. People have slightly different motives. The Butcher Arc happened slightly earlier than when Tommy ran to Techno’s place. Fundy aged slowly from the ages 0-10, but started aging faster when he grew older, to the point where he is now older than his youngest uncle. Stuff like that.
> 
> \- unreliable narrator tag because fundy does and thinks some things that aren’t really... uh... I’ll just let you read for yourself. also because he misses out on a lot of shit in l’manburg.
> 
> \- first time writing the smp that isn’t in a sort of way that makes it a ‘game’. there’s actual citizens now whooooo. also some places might be canonically incorrect either because of plot reasons or because I legitimately do not know where they are located.
> 
> \- fundy and dream did not date!! at least not officially. it’s complicated.
> 
> \- this was started in December. it’s ending in mid January. There is canon divergence to the max.
> 
> (I think) that’s all. hope you enjoy!

The Antarctic Empire was not something to scoff at. It wasn’t like any other kingdom or empire out there. The soldiers were well-trained, the royals powerful and as deadly as they were charming. They didn’t start wars, but they won them and they won them by a breeze.

Everyone knew about Philza, the emperor who conquered with patience and kind cruelty. Everyone knew about Technoblade, the king who slaughtered in honour of the god of blood. Less people knew of Wilbur and Tommy, the princes with words of steel and swords of poison, but they were still known.

Not many remembered or knew of Fundy, and almost nobody knew of his mother. 

Which was fine. Wilbur wanted to keep him safe, after all. But it hurt, sometimes, the way that people left him out of the ‘Antarctic Empire’ group, the way that people overlooked him, as if he wasn’t raised in a household of conquerors and leaders and fighters with hearts of iron and hailstorms.

Then again, perhaps it was best that he wasn’t grouped with them. He heard the rumours others have started of them, of the family that was so shattered and broken it would take a miracle to get them back together. It was for the best that they ignored him for most of the time as well.

When he was younger, Fundy’s father promised him the world. When he was younger, his uncles swore to teach him to conquer and take. When he was younger, his grandfather taught him to set the world alight with his power.

When he was younger, his mother taught him to be kind, first and foremost.

But as Fundy stared at himself in the mirror, beaten and bruised, a bloodied apron worn and torn, with the full knowledge of what he had done, he wondered if his mother would be proud of him.

_“I don’t want you to go!” Fundy cried, hugging onto his mother’s leg as she prepared to head out. “Please, Mom!”_

_“You know this isn’t a negotiable thing, Fundy,” she sighed, kneeling down to face him. “I’ll be back soon, when I settle this business once and for all.”_

_“But, but,” Fundy’s lip trembled. “Who will defend me from the mean people? ‘Cause- ‘cause Dad and Uncle Tommy are away, and Uncle Techno and Grandpa Phil are both busy wit’ the kingdom and stuff!”_

_“Oh, sweetheart,” his mother cooed at him. “Heed my words, young one.”_

_Fundy sniffled and looked up at his mother. She smiled softly, and stroked his cheek gently._

_“If anyone ever dares to hurt you, just remember this,” she said firmly. “They may be a little snowflake, they may be a big snowfall, but you are a snowstorm, and you will eat them whole.”_

L’manburg was doomed to fall from the start. 

That was the thing he knew. At least, what he thought he knew. In reality, the problem laid somewhere much deeper than that.

It was a slow realisation, but it was an overdue one.

L’manburg was always doomed to fall, ever since the presidents lost sight of what it truly stood for, ever since people kept arriving, clueless and unknowing of what L’manburg truly stood for, what the original five had done for it. It was doomed when Eret betrayed them, when Wilbur went insane, when Tubbo was forced to make a choice, when Tommy was banished, when Fundy stood away and said nothing.

But as he looked around, things started showing themselves. The way Sapnap kept sparking fights that led to wars bigger than intended. The way George stood by the side and said nothing as the world burned down around him. The way Quackity was so intent on killing Technoblade. The way Ranboo flitted between alliances in a wary, uncertain sort of way.

It wasn’t just L’manburg that was doomed to fall. It was the whole land itself. The Dream SMP was crumbling, and Fundy didn’t know what to do.

And it wasn’t as if he could talk to the citizens about it. Though they seemed to know something was up, though there was already unrest stirring in the lands, they wouldn’t dare do anything about it. Not when peace was already so fragile, not when one wrong move would get them killed.

Something had to be done. But Fundy knew he was too weak, with his ideas dismissed too often, and the words he wanted to say always falling short on his tongue. 

So he stayed quiet. At least, until something else happened.

Fundy supposed the snapping point was when he discovered what Dream had been doing. He already knew his feelings weren’t reciprocated, but it still hurt, especially after all the promises Dream told him, and after all those ‘trial dates’ they went on.

All his life, he had always been the second choice. To his family, to his friends; hell, even to strangers. So it shouldn't have been surprising when he was the second choice for a romantic partner as well.

He should've known better before falling in love with someone who would rather see his friends and family suffer before caring for them. He should've known better than to fall for someone with poison on the tip of his tongue and a knife hidden behind his back.

Even in the cold comfort of his small home, Fundy swore he could still remember his mother's words, as clear as day.

_"There are plenty of poems about things like this, sweetheart," his mother answered amusedly, when he asked her about heartbreak and poisonous love out of curiosity. "All of those poets have been victims of a love that was never meant to be. Perhaps you should read more of those poems first."_

_"But you always have the best tips!" Fundy protested. "Please, Mom? Just one?"_

_His mother went quiet. She stared out the window, and her gaze seemed to become unfocused. Fundy watched as she started rubbing the gold ring nestled around her ring finger, looking deep in thought._

_"One day," she started carefully. "You will meet someone who you will give your everything to. You will meet someone who claims to love you more than the waves love the shore, and they will not be telling the truth. It may take time for you to realise that, but when you do, you will become ever the stronger from it. Trust me."_

_"You were rubbing your ring," Fundy said, frowning up at his mother. "Did... did Dad do something to you?"_

_His mother laughed. It didn't sound fully sincere._

_"No, he didn’t,” she responded. “But before him was someone else. Someone who I never wish to meet again. Someone who your father saved me from. Someone who you shouldn’t have to learn about at your age.”_

_Fundy never asked her anything to do with love ever again._

Fundy reached around his neck, and unclasped a necklace. He let it spill onto one hand, and stared at it.

It was a beautiful necklace. It was nothing to scoff or at, with the gorgeously intricate craftsmanship of the green and orange jewel in the middle of it, surrounded by little fox shaped heads. Around it were little beads, all white, orange and green. 

It also represented a love that Fundy never wanted to remember again. Because no matter how beautiful it seemed, no matter how much it must've cost, or how much time must've been spent on it, it didn't remove the fact that it was a gift for a love that had never been meant to be in the first place.

Fundy clenched the necklace, one of the first gifts Dream had given him. He let it sink into his grip, let the glass and steel cut his palm and the blood trickle down slowly. The anger and cold determination he felt numbed the pain that came from sharp glass sinking into his skin.

He was done being shoved to the side. First there was L'manburg, then there was Manburg, then there was each and every individual person who took one look at him and thought of him as _malleable_ and _soft_.

If Dream wanted him to be lead around by his puppet strings, then fine. Fundy will just have to sink his claws into the threads and snap them. Let him believe in the ‘him’ that he saw. If Dream wanted him to burn, he’d just have to set himself aflame first.

And he knew just the way to do it.

_“So, the knight has to move here,” Uncle Technoblade moved the knight upwards. “Where it will checkmate the queen. But, the queen can still move away. Now, in our imaginary kingdom, this means that the rebellion has cornered the royal family in a dangerous way. Let's say this is by taking control over a lot of the cities surrounding the capital castle. Now, if you were the royal family, what would you do?”_

_Fundy bit his lip as he looked over the chessboard. “I… would try to make myself look better?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Um, because…” Fundy frowned as he tried to think. “Because then some of the rebels might start to doubt their intentions, and not want to go along anymore. While the citizens who still believe will have their trust reinforced.”_

_“That is one of the ways, correct,” Uncle Technoblade acknowledged. “And a pretty Wilbur way, if you ask me. You really do take after your father.”_

_At that, Fundy couldn’t help but let a little giggle through his mouth. “Then what were the other ways, Uncle?”_

_“One of them,” Uncle Technoblade explained, showing the moves on the chessboard while doing so. “Would be to fake surrender. Pretend to go along with the rebellion’s whims, before crushing them and their hopes in one go. But that is risky, and can backfire._

_“Another way would be to send out armies upon armies in hopes of crushing them. Go on the hard offensive and fight back. But the rebellion might get lucky, and they could use it to persuade more citizens to join their cause._

_“The best way would be to use their minds against them. Slip in false rumours and lies to trip them up. Make them believe things that aren’t true. Slowly let them spiral into insanity, and when they are weak enough? Crush them.”_

_Fundy gasped when he realised that his uncle had managed to turn the tides of the fake chess match, and the checkmate and win had been delivered to the other colour. “That’s so cool!”_

_“Of course, the rebellion could’ve done the same thing,” Uncle Technoblade continued casually. “With some changes, of course, but the decisions would have remained the same. So remember this, if you ever find yourself in a scenario like this, and on either side. Use psychology, and turn their minds against them.”_

_“Alright, Uncle Techie!”_

It was a little known fact that Nixida Nihachu wasn’t just the baker who just also happened to be close to the influential members of the land. Before she decided to start a bakery, she was a healer. And even before that, she was a necromancer.

And her skill set was just the thing Fundy needed to kick his plans off. All he had to do was convince her that he was doing the right thing.

The bell to the bakery rang as Fundy pushed the doors open. There were very few customers sitting and chatting inside as he walked in, which was good. Niki, however, wasn’t manning the counter, which was slightly less good.

He walked up to the counter to talk to one of the assistants Niki had hired to run her bakery while she was away. “Excuse me?”

The assistant looked up, startled. “Mr Soot! I didn’t see you there!”

Fundy’s smile became slightly forced. “Just call me Mr. Fundy. Where is Niki?”

“Right, sorry,” the assistant apologised. “Miss Nihachu is currently in the kitchen. If you want, I can get her for you.”

“No need,” Fundy was already walking behind the counter. “I can get her myself. Thank you for your help though…”

“Jules Brewey,” Brewey said. “They and them pronouns. It’s a pleasure to help you out, Mr. Fundy!”

Fundy didn’t hear any more from them as he headed into the kitchen, where true to the assistant’s word, he found Niki humming as she took out a tray of cupcakes from the oven. She was alone, thankfully.

“Niki,” he called. “Can we talk?”

Niki looked up and smiled at him as she placed down the tray on the table. “Of course! I was just taking out the last batch so I could go on my break, actually. Where do you want to talk?”

“Somewhere private,” Fundy responded, smiling back as Niki took off her apron, calling for one of her other assistants to take over for her as she left the bakery with him in tow, heading to a specific place.

Niki’s house was located near her bakery, for easy access and at her request. On the outside, it looked the same as all the other houses, but on the inside, it was clear as to why Niki was the Treasurer of State. 

For starters, her style was pretty minimalistic. Most of the space was saved for shelves of books and files to keep track of documents— the unlocked ones, at least. Fundy knew she had multiple secret containers and vaults where the more private and personal documents laid. 

She also had a big pin board that took up almost three fourths of one of her walls. It was littered with things ranging from personal pictures to important notices from Tubbo to the cards the children of the country would sometimes give her. 

Niki led him to the dining table, where there were two chairs already set up on opposite ends of the wooden table, with a third tucked away in a corner. 

“Come on, sit down,” Niki gently urged him to sit down on one of the chairs as she sat down on the other. “Sorry if there’s any markings on your chair; Ranboo tends to scratch on them sometimes.”

“He comes to eat dinner with you?”

Niki laughed. “We are siblings, Fundy. Besides, I don’t mind his company.”

“Right,” Fundy winced. “Anyways, I needed to talk to you about something, and you cannot tell anyone else about this, okay? I- okay, I might sound crazy at first, but you have to believe in me, alright?”

Niki didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t a ‘no’, so Fundy continued on.

“So I’ve been- I’ve been doing some analysing, I’ve kind of been thinking over everything, and I realised something. Tubbo is- Tubbo isn’t a good president. Sure, he’s trying, but he forgot the one important thing that made up L’manburg to begin with. And Dream knows that.

Dream’s been pulling the strings. You know it, I know it, we were both too blind to admit it, but he’s been doing- he’s been moving us around like puppets and chess pieces. We’re all just means to an end for him, and I want him to go down.”

“Fundy!” Niki hissed. “Be quieter, what if he hears? And for that matter, what could we even do? There’s a reason why I removed myself from all the political matters, and it’s not because I was too weak to handle it.”

“I’m getting there,” Fundy responded, something in his chest burning with newfound determination and anger. “So, Dream’s been causing- he’s been the instigator of all of this, and he’s been using our mistakes as a shield for him to cause as much chaos as he wants. So obviously, we have to defy him, right?

“But then most people who defied him have suffered for it. He’s effectively making sure no one will fight back against his tyranny, even though we all know that some of his actions have been damaging. All of his actions can be traced to do one thing: to take down L’manburg, through the most painful and damaging way possible.

“Or, more specifically, to end the one thing that tied together the first few people who had dared to undermine his authority, to question just exactly why he was allowed to have total control over everything. And the first person who did just that, who started everything in the first place… was Wilbur.

“To start a revolution, there needs to be a centrepiece. Someone to look up to, someone who represents the revolution itself. And against Dream, that person is Wilbur Soot.

“So what if we revived him?”

Fundy stopped talking, looking at Niki. She had a mixture of emotions on her face, but luckily for him, she didn’t try to kick him out or anything.

“Niki-”

“Fundy, stop,” Niki snapped. “You’re talking blasphemy. You know what I used to do, and you know why I don’t do it anymore. You’re going to get yourself killed, and all for something that really shouldn’t have been done-”

“I know what I’m asking of you is over the top, but by reviving him, we can fix this,” Fundy rushed out. “Me and you. Coconut 2020. I know you want to see Dream suffer for what he’s done as much as I do. Please, Niki, trust me.”

“That didn’t turn out well last time, did it?” Niki said matter-of-factly, leaning against her chair with narrowed eyes. “You know me better than most people here, Fundy. What could you possibly say to persuade me to join your cause? What could you possibly say to convince me to go along with your foolish, stupid plan?”

_“Try to make yourself look better,” Dad told him. “People love the pity cases. Your Uncle Techno might want you to use psychology or whatever, and your Uncle Tommy might think the best way would just be to fight them, but when it comes down to it, people will always have a fondness for pity cases.”_

Fundy sighed. “Because I want him back. Because I know you want him back. Because you and I both know that Wilbur- that Ghostbur isn’t doing so well. Because we both know that Dream is the true mastermind when it comes to everything, and Wilbur was the first to defy him.”

He leaned forwards, a spark in his eyes. “Because if we get Wilbur back, it can cause a domino effect big enough to possibly take Dream down. Everyone’s forgotten about the Antarctic Empire, everyone’s forgotten about who exactly Wilbur used to be, and we can use that to our advantage, Niki. Don’t you want him back?”

It was kind of cruel to play on her feelings. But Fundy knew she would’ve supported him even without that last comment; he just needed to emphasise that part.

Niki’s lips pursed. She stared him down, and sighed.

“Fine. But if you try to say anything like that to me again, I will break your bones. And if this plan even hurts Ranboo in any way, I will cut off your neck.”

Fundy grinned back. Now _there_ was the Niki he wanted to see.

“If Ranboo wants to join, you’ll have to let him join. But I will say that I’ll do my best to not let him be involved in the more bloody sides of everything. Now let’s get started.”

_“Dad?” Fundy peeked from the door, as he watched his father quickly turn around, a book falling onto the floor. “What were you doing?”_

_“Nothing, my little champion,” his father replied gently, walking up to him to lift him up in the air. Fundy giggled brightly, clapping his hands. “I’m just doing something for your Mom.”_

_“Oh,” Fundy frowned. “Is it because she got sick?”_

_“Uh huh,” his father nodded._

_“But Mom said she didn’t- that she didn’t want you to help her and stuff.”_

_“Your mother is… she isn’t in the right mindset currently,” Dad sighed. “Me and her had an argument. You remember that, don’t you?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Right. But now I’m gonna make things right, and I’m gonna make sure she lives on, okay? You want to spend more time around your Mom, right?”_

_“Yeah!” Fundy hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but he was scared of losing his Mom. “Can I help, Dad? I want to make sure Mom lives, too!”_

_“Good, then here is what you have to do,” Dad put him down. “You remember Mom’s guard? Mister Anderson? You tell him to come to me, and you don’t tell your Mom about this, alright? We need to help her live as a surprise. Can you do that for me, Fundy?”_

_“Okay, Dad!”_

“There are two kinds of revivals we can try with this,” Niki explained to him in his own house, in a room that he made sure to soundproof. “One of those will leave Wilbur as a blank slate, just like how he already is as Ghostbur, except he’ll be alive. The other will bring back all his memories, but in doing that, we need Ghostbur to actually be there, as well as someone who was a key part in his memories, or lack thereof.”

“Well, there’s not much choice we have in this, do we,” Fundy laughed bitterly. “We need him to have his memories back.”

Niki sighed. “I’m mostly worried about him lashing out.”

“I know. And I have a plan for that already,” Fundy said. “I’ll make sure Ghostbur stays still, you revive him, and then if you need to, you can heal his wounds while I hold him down.”

“Are you strong enough for that?”

“Wh- Niki!” Fundy gasped, Niki laughing lightly despite their current discussion and situation. 

“I’m sorry,” she giggled. “It’s just, you look… well, I mean-”

“Okay, just because I look like a ‘twink’,” Fundy made quotation marks around that particular word. “Doesn’t mean I can’t hold a newly revived man down! I mean, he’ll be weak, right?”

“Right, but,” Niki sighed, all happiness from earlier disappearing. “We still need a key part of his memory to bring along. And, well, I’m afraid of how he’ll react…”

“To Eret,” Fundy finished, sharing a look with her knowingly. “Oh shit, we have to convince them to follow along with our plan as well.”

Niki looked at him. “Shall we go confront them now?”

“How are you so confident that they will listen?” Fundy frowned. “I mean, I’m pretty sure we could always get something else in replacement-”

“Nothing else would work as good as Eret,” Niki cut him off as she opened the door. “And trust me, I know a way to make them go along. Besides, I’m sure we all want the same thing in the end, and that’s to take down Dream. So, are you in or not?”

“I started this thing,” Fundy replied. “Of course I’m in.”

Fundy sighed in relief when he spotted who was the main knight guarding Eret’s castle’s doors today. Sir Lilian Weymouth was one of the better knights — to him, at least — and she never tried to question him in more things than necessary.

“State your intentions,” she said monotonically as they arrived in front of the gates. “And your names.”

“Niki and Fundy,” Niki spoke for him. “We’re here to speak to Eret about something. Are they busy at the moment?”

“No, they aren’t,” Sir Weymouth’s tone shifted to something lighter. “Good day, Mr. Fundy, Miss Nihachu. I think Their Highness is in their throne room, so you might be able to find them there.”

She then turned her head slightly to yell out loudly, “Lower the gates!”

As the gates lowered, Fundy waited as Niki talked to Sir Weymouth for a while longer.

“How has your brother been doing?” Niki asked. Sir Weymouth smiled gently.

“Oh, Horus has been doing well, thank you for asking,” she responded. “We’ve been exchanging letters ever since he’s moved to El Rapids. I think he may have even found love.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful to hear,” Niki said sincerely. The gates finished lowering, and Niki waved goodbye as she and Fundy walked inside. “Lovely to talk to you again, Lilian!”

“You’d make a good leader,” Fundy whispered to her quietly. Niki’s expression did not outwardly change, but she shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have been a good one in the long run,” she simply stated, and Fundy left that topic as it was.

As stated by Sir Weymouth, Eret was sitting on their throne when they arrived. They looked up from their paperwork, and their expression brightened.

“Niki! Fundy!” they exclaimed pleasantly. “It’s nice to see you again! What have you come here for?”

“We need to talk to you about something important,” Fundy stepped forwards. “As in, only you can hear it. Think you could spare some time for us?”

“I mean, I’m already doing more than I need to now,” Eret laughed. “So I can spare quite a long time. Would you like to move to one of the soundproofed rooms to discuss?”

“Yes,” Niki nodded. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve been feeling a little sore lately. So if you have any of the more comfortable chairs, I hope we can move to one of the rooms with them instead of the usual ones.”

Eret nodded, all three of them recognising the code for ‘no security cameras or any of Dream’s devices’. “Very well. Guards, dismissed. Perfeth, Addison, you two may return to your chambers. Fundy, Niki, follow me.”

Fundy and Niki followed Eret as they led them to a secluded part of their castle, before to a hidden door behind a painting, all the while making sure nobody followed them.

“Sorry for all the walking,” Eret apologised as they ushered them to sit. “I’ve been trying to get rid of all the Dream loyalists in my staff, but I can’t get rid of all of them or else Dream would get suspicious, so I had to build the secret rooms somewhere further. Anyways, what can I help you with?”

Niki and Fundy shared a look. Fundy cleared his throat, and turned to Eret.

“Eret, I need you to answer this as truthfully as possible, seeing as we’re the only ones here,” Fundy started. “What do you actually think of Dream?”

Eret answered it quickly. “I want him dead and six feet under,” they said bluntly. “And I know you both do, too.”

“We do,” Fundy agreed. “Which is why we’re going to resurrect Wilbur.”

A pause. “I’m sorry, you want to do what?”

“Don’t freak out, Eret,” Niki quickly stepped in. “We have a good reason for wanting to. Fundy, if you will?”

Fundy nodded. He took a deep breath, and began explaining everything to Eret, making sure to emphasise the things he said about taking Dream down, and forgiveness. By the end of it, Eret was staring at them intently.

“So, are you in or not?” Fundy raised an eyebrow.

Eret let out a shaky sigh, and took off their crown. They seemed to spin it over multiple times, before putting it back on.

“I’m in,” they said determinedly. “Do you already have a place?”

“Well, we were planning on doing it far from the mainlands,” Niki jumped in. “We just needed a time where Dream wouldn’t be around like he usually would.”

“Leave that part to me,” Eret flashed them a smile as they started towards the door, Niki and Fundy following behind. “Jack Manifold owes me a favour, and he hates Dream just as much as we do.”

Fundy felt a smile tugging at his lips. Everything was falling into place, and he was lucky to have such good friends.

Eret was right. Jack was all too eager to help them with their plans, especially when he found out what their end goal was.

“I say, good riddance to him!” Jack grinned, fierce and firm. “If there’s any other way I can help, you’re always free to contact me.”

“We’re already glad that you’ve decided to help us with this,” Fundy replied, and he truly did mean it. “In the meantime, we just have to make sure Dream doesn’t get suspicious of us.”

“Well it isn’t as if he isn’t already,” Niki scoffed. “I know of at least several people who have tried to start small revolutions, and who hate Dream possibly as much as we do. He just likes the thrill of it all.”

“Expected from a former Speedrunner, of course,” Eret sighed. “But nevermind that. Niki, Fundy, when can we start?”

“The sooner the better, obviously,” Fundy spoke up, and turned his eyes to Niki. “But it all depends on Niki, really.”

“Well, I was hoping to do it tomorrow, but we still need to somehow have Ghostbur come with us,” Niki sighed. “Eret, you need to instruct your castle staff to maintain the castle in your absence, and I need to instruct my bakery staff. Jack needs to distract Dream, which leaves…”

“...me, I know,” Fundy sighed. “I can do it. We should do it at a faraway cave, right?”

Jack perked up at that. “Oh, I know a cave that’s pretty far out and spacious. I can give you the map there, if you’d like.”

“That would be great, Jack,” Eret replied. 

As Eret and Jack went searching for the map, Fundy and Niki shared a determined look with each other.

The first step to their plan was underway.

On the day they had planned to start their first step, which was a week after they had planned everything first, before Fundy could walk to Niki’s bakery, he was stopped by Quackity.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Quackity had said, after dragging him out of the roads in plain sight to an alleyway. “What’s going on?”

“What?”

“Like, between you and Niki,” Quackity added. “You’ve spent like a whole day with her, and you usually don’t do that. And I heard gossip from the Hous Tavern that you and Niki were seen heading to Eret’s castle. What’s going on, man?”

“Me and Niki started working on a project recently,” Fundy quickly responded. “We needed something of Eret’s for it to work, and after some bargaining, they accepted.”

It wasn’t a lie. They were working on a project. Fundy just neglected to say exactly what the project was about.

“And you couldn’t have invited me to it?” Quackity pouted. “I thought we were friends, weren’t we, Fundy?”

For a moment, Fundy thought he was actually being genuine, but one look at the manic look in his eyes sent all thoughts of that out of the metaphorical window.

“Well, I mean, you were busy with El Rapids, and your hit list,” Fundy winced. “I just didn’t want to add more burden to your shoulders, you know? I was just looking out for you, Quackity. You’re one of my best friends, I don’t want to see you more troubled than you actually were.”

“Oh,” Quackity relaxed. “Well, I appreciate you thinking about me. I’m just kind of tense about everything, y’know? Dream, the citizens, and having to run the Butcher army is…”

“Rough, I know,” Fundy smiled. “You should get some rest, Quackity. That might clear your head a little.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” the other sighed. He smiled at him. “You’re a good man, Fundy. It would be a terrible shame if you turned out to be a traitor.”

“Good thing I’m not.”

“Yeah, good thing you’re not.”

“Well, I should get going,” Fundy awkwardly jerked his head to the side. “Me and Niki have big plans for our project today, and I really don’t want to procrastinate any more than I already have. Take some rest.”

“Good luck on your project!” Quackity said cheerfully as he skipped out of the alleyway. Fundy breathed in, and walked out to Niki’s bakery, paying no attention to the curious glances he got from passersby. 

“What took you so long?” Niki inquired when he reached her bakery to see her standing in front of it, carrying a handbag over her shoulder that Fundy knew held one of her spell books. 

“Nothing, Quackity just wanted to know about our ‘project’,” Fundy whispered as they walked to Eret’s castle, where Fundy had told Ghostbur to wait at so that Fundy could show him a ‘surprise’. He felt kind of bad for lying to him like that, but it was all for the right thing. “I just told him the bare minimum of it.”

“And he didn’t question you more?”

“Luckily, no.”

They reached Eret’s castle, and Fundy breathed out a sigh of relief as he spotted Ghostbur floating next to Eret, who was dressed in a simple white shirt and a brown skirt. 

“Hello Fundy, hello Niki!” Ghostbur greeted them brightly. “It’s a nice day out, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Niki answered politely as they started walking away. “Eret, have you made sure your guards…”

“They’re loyal to me,” Eret responded. “They won’t say anything, not even under threat of death.”

“Where are we going?” Ghostbur asked. Fundy smiled reassuringly at him. 

“It’s a surprise, Ghostbur. You like surprises, don’t you?”

“Oh yes, I do!”

“Then you’ll stop asking questions,” Fundy didn’t mean to sound so rude, but they were on a time limit. “I promise you, Ghostbur, this surprise will make you very, very happy.”

As they reached and entered the cave, Fundy noted that Jack was right — it was spacious, and well-hidden too. As Niki made sure everything was in place for the resurrection, and Eret set up the bed for Ghostbur when he inevitably needed it, Fundy quickly instructed Ghostbur on what to do.

“So this surprise is a little unorthodox,” he laughed lightly. “But I’m gonna need you to follow whatever Niki tells you to do, alright? You’ll only have to do a little, then you can get your surprise. Isn't that exciting?”

Ghostbur nodded eagerly, like a child. “Of course! I trust Niki.”

“Alright, Ghostbur,” Niki said gently. “First, I’ll need you to stand in the middle of that circle.”

Ghostbur eagerly did so as Eret and Fundy stood to the side and watched as Niki instructed Ghostbur, so as to not accidentally mess up the ritual.

Finally, Niki got to the last part. “Alright, this is the last part. I’ll say some things, and whatever you do, you absolutely cannot move out of that circle, alright?”

Ghostbur nodded. Niki closed her eyes, and started chanting, her hands glowing a faint black, that only grew in size and colour as her voice did.

As she did, Ghostbur let out a soft gasp. “Wait, no, please…”

“Relax, Ghostbur,” Fundy stepped forwards a bit, his word soft and soothing. “Everything will be alright soon, trust us.”

“Fundy?” Ghostbur stared at him, empty eyes so sad and fearful it almost made him regret what they were about to do, but in the end, Wilbur would remember everything, and it would all be fine. “Niki? ...Eret? What- what are you doing?”

“Sorry, Ghostbur,” Eret offered a small smile to the ghost. “But we’re gonna need to do something to you.”

“Fiat mortuis memento, fiat mortuis vivet!” Niki cried out, her hands glowing black, and Ghostbur screamed, an anguished wail that forced Fundy and Eret to close their ears.

Fundy watched in fascinated horror as slowly, the ghost started to become human once again. The grey tint of Ghostbur’s skin became human peach again, and the slight transparency solidified. The clothes didn’t change, but blood started leaking out of the body as Wilbur Soot crumpled to the ground. 

Only Niki’s tired but firm, “Go!” sent Eret and Fundy moving, quickly hefting the unconscious newly-resurrected human to the bed they had prepared.

They quickly went to work in bandaging his wounds, while Niki started slowly healing his sword scar.

Wilbur’s eyes suddenly shot open, and he started screaming and thrashing around, yelling nonsensical words. Fundy quickly pinned his arms down, while Eret held down his legs. Niki’s hands hovered over his body, her hands glowing a faint white as she healed his leftover injuries.

“Wilbur, stop!” Eret yelled. “It’s us! Me and Niki and Fundy! You’re safe, Wilbur, we’re not going to hurt you!”

Wilbur stopped, finally looking around instead of wildly flailing around. Niki managed to heal the last of his injuries in the time it took for Wilbur to move his tongue.

“I was…” he whispered. “Why am I…?”

“You must be confused, Will,” Niki stepped forwards, her voice soft. “We’ll tell you everything, just follow us to somewhere safer first.”

They were all lucky that Wilbur was still disoriented and slightly confused as his memories were slowly returning, because he would’ve definitely made it harder if he was in a clearer mind.

Together with Eret, Fundy helped Wilbur walk as Niki led the way to a secret opening to a tunnel that would lead to Jack’s house. Jack was waiting on the other side when they finally made it through, and he looked delighted at Wilbur being, well, alive.

“It’s good to have you back,” he said warmly. “I’m sure you’ll want some time to yourself. Niki, you should rest for a while. Eret, Fundy, I have some food if you want.”

As Jack led Wilbur to a spare room, they knew he had made sure to leave no exits first just in case, the three of them started eating and discussing what they would do next.

“Are there any weaknesses of Dream?” Niki frowned. “We have Wilbur now, but it’s best to make backup plans.”

“Now that I think about it,” Eret frowned. “He doesn’t seem to have many ties to anything, if at all. And I’m pretty sure almost everyone's heard his speech on the wall…”

Fundy grimaced at the reminder of that. It was not a good day for public relations.

Still, he had an idea, but before he could voice it out, Jack came back. “Hey, Fundy? Wilbur wants to see you.”

Fundy glanced back at his friends. “I’ll be back soon. And I have an idea.”

When he entered the room, he saw Wilbur sitting at a desk, neatly folding up a piece of paper and stuffing it into an envelope.

“Hey, Dad,” Fundy said quietly, closing the door behind him. “Bet you didn’t expect this, huh?”

“No, no I didn’t,” his father frowned. “Fundy, what did you do?”

“I did what had to be done,” Fundy thought back to better days, to the family he once had, the family that he once knew. “You were our only hope, Dad. I’ll give you time to settle in; Niki’s really missed you, you know?”

His father stared back at him. There was something strange in his eyes. “Fundy, I didn’t die for you to bring me back.”

“I know you didn’t,” he responded. “But I needed you alive. We all did.”

Wilbur sighed at that response. “We always take after the parts of our ancestors we don’t want, huh?”

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Fundy wanted to ask, but his thought process detailed when his father handed him a letter, with a blue stamp in the middle.

For Tommy, it said.

“Tommy will understand it,” his father said. He looked at him, eyes dark and stormy in a way it hadn’t been ever since L’manburg became free. “I trust what you’re doing, Fundy. Don’t make a wrong decision with this.”

Fundy gripped the letter tighter, and turned to head out the door. “I’ll do a better job than you, at least.”

“That’s all I can hope for,” was the last thing he heard, before the door shut behind him.

Fundy took a deep breath. Time to inform the others of his plan.

“You want to bring _who_ into our mission?” Eret asked incredulously. “Why?”

“We need Tommy back,” Fundy said firmly. “Because if Wilbur was the first one to question Dream’s authority, then Tommy was the one who fought back the most. It’s probably why he sent him away too; he needed to get his greatest enemy in a vulnerable position first, to break down his mind, to make him doubt, to use his mind against him.”

“You seem to have thought about this a lot,” Eret eyed him. Fundy shrugged.

“Well, it’s true isn’t it?” he raised an eyebrow. “Technoblade used to talk to me about strategies like this. Use psychology, break their minds down, turn their emotions against them…”

He stopped when he noticed the looks Eret and Niki were shooting at him. “But nevermind that. We need Tommy back, and we need to get him on our side.”

“But Tommy is...” Niki’s face twisted. “I don’t hate him. But you have to admit that it seems like he’s fighting for a cause that’s a little too… selfish, if you ask me. And we’ve all seen what happened to him and Dream.”

Oh, Fundy knew. He knew exactly how Tommy seemed like. But he also knew that Tommy always harboured a different kind of power, the one that came with sentimentality and friendship and trust.

“Tommy is different from how you knew him,” Fundy spoke carefully. “Believe it or not, he was much more dangerous and confusing than who he is now.”

“Then why did he give it up?” Eret frowned at him. Fundy shrugged.

“I don’t know. My best guess is that he didn’t want to scare Tubbo or something,” he responded. “But that wouldn’t make sense, because Tubbo can be just as deadly when he wants to be. But whatever the reason, the Tommy I knew, the Tommy that was the crown jewel of the Empire? If we somehow brought that Tommy back, it would be a benefit to our side.”

“So you know how,” Niki quickly caught on. “Well, how will you do it though? Dream’s always wandering around that area, and we can’t have you getting caught.”

“Don’t worry,” Fundy shrugged off his black jacket, determination settling into his bones. “Leave it to me.”

The letter in his pocket felt heavier than ever.

Tommy’s exile ground had seen better days. Everything was all over the place, there were so many holes everywhere, and despite Tommy’s probable attempts to make everything look nice, it still looked like, to put it simply, _shit_.

As Fundy walked, he slowly looked around. His eyes drifted to a cobblestone tower, built high above all the way to the clouds. A faint memory appeared in his mind, about how Tommy seemed to act when he had visited him a few weeks back, how he looked so… tired.

His mind was coming up with an image that Fundy didn’t think he would like. All the better to hate Dream for.

Fundy perked up when he saw Tommy coming out of his tent. He still looked malnourished and tired, but there was something in his stance that Fundy hoped could become stronger.

“Tommy,” he called out. Tommy’s head jerked to face him, and his mouth dropped open. “I need to talk to you.”

His uncle’s face hardened, and he scoffed. “About what? To scoff at me? To mock me?”

“None of the above,” Fundy said dryly, still trying to not think of the implications of how Tommy’s exile grounds looked like, and what it meant about him and Dream. “Listen, this may come as a surprise, but I want you to come back. I need you to come back.”

“Well in case you haven’t noticed, I _can’t_.”

“Yes you can,” Fundy said firmly. “You don’t need to listen to Dream anymore. Trust me, all you have to do is come back for a while, and hide until I can persuade Tubbo to rescind your exile.”

“What makes you think he’ll do it?” Tommy scowled. “And what makes you think that I want to come back?”

“Well, perhaps this will persuade you to come back,” Fundy tossed him the letter. Tommy didn’t hesitate before tearing into it and reading it. At some point, a single tear fell from his eye. It froze into a shard of ice before hitting the ground.

Quietly, silently, Tommy put the letter into his pocket. Tommy then stared up at him in startled horror. “Fundy, what did you do?”

Fundy smiled. “I did what you were too ignorant to do, _Uncle_.”

“You know you shouldn’t have played with him like that,” the blond hissed at him, a storm flitting in his eyes before disappearing. “He was better and happier off dead!”

“Oh please, don’t guilt-trip yourself into thinking that,” Fundy rolled his eyes. “You and I both know that those dyes were more than they seem. And not in a good way.”

“Still,” Tommy frowned. “What are you doing? Do you really think you can take down Dream so easily? Don’t you remember what happened before?”

“Everyone’s forgotten that I am just as much of a prince of the Antarctic Empire as you and Wilbur and Techno are!” Fundy snapped out of nowhere. “And I’m using that to my advantage. Dream won’t know what hits him. Don’t you want revenge too?”

Tommy continued staring at him. He sighed, and turned to walk into his tent. “I need to think this through. I’ll come out once I make my decision.”

Fundy watched as the flap of the tent fell, and hoped that Tommy would make the right decision.

When Tommy came out, he wore a light blue half-cloak over his ragged shirt. There was a new fire in his eyes that had previously died out, and Fundy didn’t bother hiding the sharp grin that flitted across his face when he realised that his Uncle Tommy, the boy who was a deadly combination of his brothers and his father, the same boy who waged war against a god and won, was finally back.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Tommy shot a cocky smile to him, some of the brightness that had dulled returning to his eyes. “It’s time to plan a revolution, bitch!”

His eyes looked like the colour of ice. Fundy smiled back.

Things were looking up.

Things were not actually looking up.

After Fundy had brought Tommy back to their base, it was decided that they would have to move to Pogtopia instead. Jack would have to stay with Wilbur temporarily, since Wilbur was still weak, and Jack couldn't just disappear, not when he was the governor of his land. So to Pogtopia Fundy, Niki, Eret and Tommy went.

The former hideout was practically abandoned by now, which made it all the better for them to move in. However, at some point, Tommy had said something concerning, which led to Eret questioning him on it, which eventually led to all of them sitting around Pogtopia’s dining table, with Tommy ranting about Dream, and all three of them listening in horror.

“And he always made me burn my shit, but it was fine, because I could always get it back again,” Tommy laughed, as if that wasn’t something concerning. “But then he kept burning shit, so I learned to just not get stuff at all. Made it easier that way.”

Niki’s grip on her cup was so tight and strained Fundy wouldn’t be surprised if the cup broke in the next five seconds. Eret’s eyes were hidden by their sunglasses, but Fundy knew that they were already turning red with anger.

Fundy himself was horrified too, but he was also delighted.

If there was one thing that made up Prince Theseus of the Antarctic, it was his unyielding determination. It was how he defeated a god with only four of his guards and servants. It was why he was a diplomat in training back at the Empire. It was why he was Grandma’s favourite.

_“Five months?!” Fundy gasped as he sat in his uncle’s lap, staring at him in starstruck awe. “That’s so long!”_

_“Well, I’d say that’s why he won,” Dad commented idly, pride in his voice. “Tommy’s always been focused and determined.”_

_His Uncle Tommy laughed, bright and cheerful and even a little shy. “Oh, Wilbur, I see you’re trying to cling on the coattails of my fame, are you? Well luckily for you, I am a very generous and big man.”_

_“Whatever you say, Tommy,” Mom teased. “We’re all proud of you.”_

And to see that determination still bright and burning? It would help them to fight against Dream.

“But we’re not here to talk about what Dream did to me,” Tommy waved it all away dismissively, after munching on his bread a few times. “Because we’re here to talk about how to bring that green little bitch down, ayyy!”

Niki chuckled, though it sounded strained with anger, but not at Tommy. “Oh, we are definitely going to bring him down, and we are definitely going to make him _suffer_.”

The cup shattered under her fist. Tommy flinched back at the sound, something that all three of them picked up on. Niki took a deep breath in, and stood up.

“Tommy, can I talk to you for a moment?” Niki smiled at him gently. “I won’t hurt you, I swear on my life.”

Tommy hesitantly followed her to a corner of the ravine. Meanwhile, Eret and Fundy started talking quietly.

“You know, I’m starting to think that you’re just going to be collecting the rest of your family to help you,” Eret stated jokingly.

Except, it stopped being a joke the moment Fundy actually started wondering about it. Something in him wanted them all together again. Perhaps he was being selfish, but he would like to fight this battle besides his family.

“Fortiores una” was the Empire’s motto. _We are stronger together._

Huh.

“Fundy?” Eret’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Fundy, please don’t tell me you’re actually going to do that.”

“You don’t have to get unnecessarily hurt, Fundy,” Eret whispered.

“It won’t be unnecessary, not if I can get them on my side.”

“And you think Philza will help you? Do you think Technoblade will help you? You know what he think-”

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks or not,” Fundy said firmly. “Besides, I know a way to convince him.”

“I heard you talking about Technoblade,” Tommy cut in their conversation. They looked up, and saw Niki sitting back down in her seat, and Tommy following suit. None of them mentioned the leftover tear tracks on their faces. “Heard you wanted to convince him to join our cause.”

“Yeah, we do,” Fundy responded. “Do you?”

Tommy looked away. “We ended on bad terms last time,” he admitted quietly. “I think… I think I would like to make amends.”

Fundy grinned. “Then we’ll just have to get him to come here first.”

“I won’t say I agree with him coming along,” Niki spoke up slowly. “But as long as he doesn’t try to guilt-trip us and force his senseless anarchy on us, I think I can bear with him being around. Only if I get to punch him, though.”

“Wh- Niki?!” Tommy gasped loudly. “Holy shit!”

As the atmosphere switched to something more light-hearted, Fundy sat deep in thought, and planned.

‘I need to see Tubbo,’ he thought.

Tubbo was in his seat behind his table when Fundy arrived. He was doing some paperwork, but he pushed those aside when he saw just exactly who had come to visit.

“Fundy!” he greeted him brightly. “How can I help you?”

“I’d like to put in a formal request to unexile Tommy,” Fundy said firmly. “And I’d also like to put in a formal request to write to the Antarctic Empire of our politics.”

“Well,” Tubbo looked down and frowned. “You know I can’t do the first bit, not with Dream around. But why the second bit?”

“The Antarctic Empire is just as much of my home as L’manburg,” Fundy’s mouth curled into a snarl. “Or have you forgotten just exactly who my father is?”

For a moment, Tubbo and Fundy just stared at each other. Silence surrounded the room. Fundy lifted his head.

“I am just as much of a prince as my uncles were,” he said quietly. “So with all due respect, I need to check up on the kingdom that I will inherit. Or is that suddenly treason now, president?”

He felt a sick satisfaction when Tubbo flinched at his words. The younger looked down at his paperwork, and sighed. Then, he looked back up, determination in his eyes.

“I’ll allow you to write, and I’ll even make up an excuse for Dream,” he said slowly. “But in return, I want you to tell me just exactly the terms of the project you have been working on.”

“My project?”

“Yes, your project. Because despite what all of you seem to believe, I’m not fucking stupid,” this was the first time Fundy’s ever heard Tubbo swear, and swear so angrily. “Whatever you’re doing, I’m not blind to it. You could’ve at least included me in your ‘Fuck Dream’ campaign or whatever!”

And now, looking at Tubbo, Fundy was uncomfortably reminded of the fact that Tubbo had been one of the first three to start L’manburg, along with Wilbur and Tommy. Of course he would hate Dream. Of course he would be able to help them.

If Fundy had realised all of this sooner, he would’ve been able to do a few things much more easily. As it stood, Tubbo wanted to help, and who was Fundy to deny his help?

“Tubbo, you need to promise with your life that you won’t do anything if you somehow decide to not join anymore.”

“Don’t need to,” he replied harshly. “I’ve had _enough_. If you aren’t going to let me in yourself, then I’ll force my way in.”

“Well,” Fundy said, a feral grin on his face. “It’s good to have you on our side, Tubbo.”

Tubbo returned his grin with something darker and fiercer. “I’ll be happy to crush that green bastard under my hand.”

Fundy stood behind Tubbo as he happily talked to Ranboo, who was looking at them in a mixture of shock and bewilderment.

“So you want me to act as president?” Ranboo asked. “But… I thought…”

“Well, I know I can trust you, Ranboo,” Tubbo smiled. “In fact, if there’s anyone out there who lives up to the law of ‘be loyal to L’manburg’, it’s you. I trust you, Ranboo.”

“Oh,” Ranboo swallowed nervously. “It’s not that I’m uh, insulted or anything, but why me? Why not someone like Fundy or Niki? They’ve been here from the start, haven’t they?”

“We have, yeah,” Fundy nodded. “But we trust Tubbo, and we trust you. You’ll be a good president, Ranboo. The citizens love you, we love you… you’ll do great, don’t worry!”

“Plus,” Tubbo sidled up to stand next to Ranboo. “You’ve already said so yourself. You don’t want sides. You want peace.”

Now that was something Fundy hadn’t heard before. Ranboo looked even more shocked, and even afraid. “I… sorry, what did I say?”

“What?” Fundy also asked, but Tubbo shook his head.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you weren’t there for the meetings,” he remarked absently. “Don’t worry, Fundy. Ranboo, I know about your book.”

Ranboo started shaking. Fundy wanted to step forwards, but Tubbo seemed determined to see this through, and if it could help them against Dream…

“Tubbo, I think this is enough,” Fundy still tried to say. Tubbo shook his head again, putting his full attention to Ranboo.

“Y’know, I agree with you, actually,” Tubbo said. “I don’t want any sides either, I just want peace. And I know you want peace too. If we get rid of Dream, we can have peace. Don’t you want peace, Ranboo? He’s the reason for all of the problems around here. He’s the reason Tommy was sent away. He’s the reason for everything.”

Ranboo’s face shifted to something more guilty. A soft and sad croak made its way out of his mouth, a noise similarly to an enderman’s croak.

“I…” he frowned. “I didn’t like seeing Tommy being hurt for something that was my fault.”

“So you want Dream gone?” Tubbo pressed on.

“...yeah. Yeah,” Ranboo straightened up, and something in him noticeably shifted and changed. “Yeah, I want him _gone_.”

“Well, Fundy?” Tubbo turned to grin at him. Fundy felt slightly uncomfortable with what had happened, but he straightened up. 

“Yes, well,” he said with a small smile. “Ranboo, how would you like to join me in taking Dream down?”

“I accept,” Ranboo said. “I don’t want him to hurt anybody ever again.”

“Alright,” Fundy took a deep breath. “Then follow me. Oh, and Ranboo?”

“Yeah.”

“Niki doesn’t want you to get hurt. So you probably won’t be on the frontlines.”

“Niki is-? Oh, then that’s okay.”

As Fundy led Tubbo and Ranboo to the unofficial ‘Dream Go Bye Bye’ hideout, a thought entered his mind.

‘What the hell happened between the cabinet while I was gone?’

“I cannot believe you,” Niki said. “I absolutely _cannot_ believe you.”

“What else was I supposed to do?!” Fundy hissed. “You didn’t see Tubbo there. You didn’t see Ranboo there. They were- something happened in the cabinet without me, Niki. I don’t know what, I don’t know when, I don’t know how, but they’re eager to help out now. Besides, the more the better.”

“But you promised that Ranboo wouldn’t have to be on the frontlines,” she snapped. “You said you would try to keep him out of this mess!”

“But look at them,” his voice dropped to a whisper. Ranboo was to the side, talking and laughing with Tubbo and Tommy. Tubbo hadn’t let go of Tommy the moment the two best friends reunited. “Look at how happy they are. Look at how happy Ranboo is. Do you want him to be removed? He wants revenge as much as we do, Niki. Will you deny him of that?”

Niki looked, and sighed. She reached out a hand, and Fundy took it. 

“If Ranboo will be involved, then you’ll have to promise me this,” she said. “If we are to fight against Dream, we will do our best to not use our fists.”

“So you want us to not fight?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what?”

“Technoblade once said that violence was the only way,” she stated. “But L’manburg was built on the foundation that words were better than swords. If we are to fight against Dream, we’ll have to use L’manburg’s original ideology. We can fight, but in the end, the reason L’manburg succeeded was because Tommy and Wilbur and Tubbo were charismatic and good with their words, and that was what got people to move into L’manburg.”

Fundy closed his eyes. He opened them.

“I promise that I’ll try- that _we’ll_ try to follow that ideology.”

Niki squeezed their hands together, a silent promise.

“Coconut Party,” Niki said quietly.

“Coconut Party,” Fundy responded, just as quiet.

Niki smiled, and Fundy thought that she looked as though some shadows from her eyes had been lifted.

“Go get Phil,” she said, pushing him. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I remember this place,” Wilbur said quietly, as he and Fundy walked through snow to get to Technoblade’s house, where Phil would obviously be. “I came here sometimes. As Ghostbur.”

“Did you?” Fundy said mildly, so as to not have uncomfortable silence.

“Yeah, it was nice,” Wilbur responded. “It reminded me of home. I think- I think that’s why Techno chose this place.”

“That’s nice,” Fundy replied distractedly. “Hey, I think Phil’s up ahead.”

Phil was a nice distance away from Technoblade’s retirement home. The man had his wings tucked in, and he seemed to be collecting wood. Wilbur shifted from foot to foot, stopping just a few feet away.

“I’m not sure about this,” Wilbur murmured. Fundy sighed.

“Look, he’s your dad, isn’t he?” he asked. “He regretted killing you. I’m sure he’d be happy to find out that you’re-”

“Wilbur?” a new voice spoke up. Grimacing internally, Fundy turned to look at Phil, who was walking to them, staring at Wilbur ashen-faced.

Wilbur raised a hand, waving nervously. “Hey, Dad.”

“Wh- how?” Phil whispered. Wilbur didn’t resist when Phil went to hug him, which made Fundy feel kind of awkward to just stand there while two men older than him were in a hug.

“Resurrection, it’s a long story,” Wilbur mumbled back.

Fundy tried not to pay too much attention to the envy he was feeling, and cleared his throat. “Phil- _Grandpa_. I need to talk to you about something.”

“If it’s about Technoblade, I suggest you ask someone else,” Phil responded, pulling away from Wilbur, his tone suddenly guarded.

“I’m not here as the Butcher Army,” Fundy replied tensely. “I’m here as your grandson. And I need to talk to you.”

“It’s worth listening, Dad,” Wilbur whispered to Phil. “Please. At least hear him out, it’s worth it. I’ll stay in case Techno ever comes back.”

Fundy led Phil further away. He stopped just over thirty blocks away from Wilbur.

“Look, I’m not expecting forgiveness, and I’m not going to forgive you either,” Fundy said. “But hear me out.”

“You have five minutes,” Phil responded flatly. “And if any of that hurts Technoblade in any way…”

‘Favouritism,’ his mind whispered, and Fundy pushed that thought away to take a deep breath.

“I’m not going to mince my words,” he said bluntly. “I’m starting a group to get rid of Dream once and for all, for all the shit he’s pulled on everyone, and I need your help.”

“...you want to kill Dream?”

“If it’s necessary, yes.”

“I can’t join you, Fundy,” Phil said, after a while. “I won’t join you. Good luck, though.”

“Well maybe you won’t, but Grandma would’ve joined me in a heartbeat if she could be here!” Fundy snapped, and the world held still as both him and Phil realised the implications of his words.

_“Oh Fundy!”_

_Fundy paused in his block-building as he heard a certain voice call for him. His eyes widened in glee as he quickly rushed down the stairs, gasping at the sight of his grandparents standing at the doorway, smiling at him._

_“Gran’ Phil! Gran’ Ei!” he squealed, running down the last few stairs to throw himself into his grandmother’s arms._

_“Fundy!” his mother scolded gently, running a hand through his hair. “You should be more careful, little one.”_

_“Your mother is right, Fundy,” Grandma said gently. “Be careful next time.”_

_“S’rry,” he apologised, clinging to his grandmother as she shifted him so that he was being carried on one of her arms. “Won’t do it again.”_

_“It’s alright, young one.”_

_“Father, Mother,” he heard Dad greet. “It’s good to see you again.”_

_“I see you’ve been doing well for yourself, Wilbur,” Grandma said. “How have you been doing? You too, Sally.”_

_“And when am I going to get another grandchild,” Grandpa asked jokingly, letting out a bark of laughter when Grandma probably smacked him. “It’s a good question, Eira!”_

_“Don’t be silly, Phil,” she huffed._

_“Oh, we don’t really have any intentions of another child right now,” Mom responded. “Both me and Will have been quite busy recently. And I’m sure you two must be busy as well.”_

_“Well, Eira has certainly been busy,” Grandpa laughed. “Hey, love, didn’t you want to talk about the Applebites area with Wilbur?”_

_“Oh yes, the Applebites area,” Fundy let out a soft whine as he felt himself being shifted into his grandfather’s arms. “They’ve been dealing with a tyrant, and I’ve been trying to take him down for these past few months.”_

“The Empire has to rise again,” Fundy said, meeting his grandfather’s eyes. “And this time, for war.”

He wanted for Phil to see what he was trying to do. He wanted the grandfather who was a king to see what he was trying to do. He wanted the warrior who ruled his country with an iron fist, all to protect the ones he held dearest, to see what Fundy was trying to do.

‘There’s something to be said about history rhyming in here,’ he thought.

Phil met his eyes back, and Fundy noted in a distant sort of way, that they were darker than usual. 

“You will be a great ruler one day, Fundy,” Phil said to him quietly. Fundy didn’t respond to that part. “I’ll help you. I’ll help you take down Dream.”

Fundy nodded. He was still ignoring the first part.

“Thanks. Let’s just go check up on Wilbur and Techno,” he said instead, and walked forwards.

_Fundy felt himself being lifted out from his bed, and started to struggle, until he heard his mother’s voice comforting him. He relaxed, leaning against his mother’s chest as they rushed off to somewhere._

_Only when he was put down on a less comfortable bed did he open his eyes to see his mother talking with his grandfather._

_“Everything will be handled as soon as possible,” Grandpa whispered. “There was a breach in security, a breach that will be taken care of as soon as possible.”_

_“Where is Wilbur?” Mom demanded. “Is he far enough?”_

_“Yes, he is,” Grandpa confirmed, and he heard his mother let out a sigh of relief. “I know you want to fight too, Sally, but Fundy-”_

_“Needs someone with him,” his mother finished. “I know.”_

_“What happened?” Fundy finally forced his mouth to speak, though his speech was slurred. “I’m tired.”_

_Grandpa chuckled lightly as he reached to take him into his arms, and Fundy buried his head in between his grandfather’s chest, relaxing as he felt his grandfather’s wings cover him in softness and warmth._

_He and his mother chatted, while Fundy dozed in and out of sleep, but their conversation was suddenly cut off._

_“Your highness, I don’t mean to disturb you,” Grandpa stiffened as someone knocked on the metal door. “But the enemies have much more soldiers than we thought. What do we do, sir?”_

_Fundy let himself be handed over to his mother’s arms as his grandfather stood up, black wings spreading out like an angel of death. He cuddled nearer to his mother as his grandfather stalked to the door, opening it and ignoring the protests of the guard who had come to call him._

_“Rally the troops,” he demanded in a cold voice. “The Antarctic Empire will not be falling anytime soon. I will be going out on the battlefield myself.”_

_“But sir-!”_

_“If it’s an audience that they want, then it’s an audience that they will get,” Grandpa turned to him and Mom, and his features softened. “I’ll come back soon to play with you, alright Fundy? You just have to wait a while.”_

_“Okay, Grandpa.”_

When they headed back to Technoblade’s house, they saw Technoblade and Wilbur talking to each other. When the two spotted them, Technoblade tensed up, his hand going to the pickaxe strapped to his side. Wilbur, on the other hand, smiled.

“I take it the talk went well?” he said gently. Fundy nodded.

“We came to an agreement,” he said, before turning to Technoblade. “And I need to speak to you too.”

Technoblade and Phil looked at each other, seemingly communicating with their eyes, before Technoblade nodded and jerked his head to the side.

“We can talk there,” he drawled. “But one wrong move and I’ll kill you.”

“Fair enough,” even after years, Fundy had never really gotten rid of the fear that always came whenever he saw Technoblade. He half-wished that they could go back to the days of ‘Uncle Techie’ and ‘Runt’, but then again, he supposed that it would’ve led to him being in a far worse position than he was in, if he hadn’t had his eyes opened to his uncle’s violent tendencies.

As they stood facing each other, Fundy clasped his hands together, his mind forming the words he would say.

“I know,” Fundy breathed in shakily. “I know nothing will make up for the Butcher Army thing. But I know you hate Dream as much as I do, and I know you’d want him gone. So, I want you to join me in taking Dream down.”

“I don’t know about that,” Technoblade said, his voice even as usual. “The last time I partnered up with someone, I got used. Even while I was trying to show that governments only bring war.”

“Well, you can’t prove that anarchy is good just by blowing up a place and saying some weird mythology shit,” Fundy snapped back, the frustration of the Second War coming back full force. “For all that L’manburg sees, you blew up the place, ran away, and claimed retirement when we came to actually punish you for the crimes you’ve done. There’s a reason so many citizens hate you, and it’s not because you were ‘speaking’ the truth.”

_“Uncle Techie?”_

_“What is it, runt?” Fundy hopped up to his uncle as he put away his sword to lift him up to sit in his lap._

_“I was just wonderin’,” he frowned. “If you’re an anar-christ, why are you a king?”_

_“First of all, it’s anarchist, not anar-christ,” Uncle Techie chuckled at his mispronunciation. “Second of all…”_

_“Second of all what, Uncle?” he blinked up at him._

_Uncle Techie sighed. “Well, because it would be better for everyone that way. Without a corrupt government to rule us all, things would be much better and happier. And as an anarchist, I do my best to make that happen in other countries.”_

_“But then why are you still king?” Fundy frowned. “That doesn’t make sense. You can’t be king and an a-nar-chist.”_

_His uncle sighed. “I can’t give you a good answer to that one, runt.”_

_“So you’re selfish?” Fundy asked innocently._

_“...yeah,” Uncle Techie murmured. “Selfish. Look, our family is kind, and I know that, so I don’t need to be an anarchist here. Understand?”_

_Fundy didn’t understand, but he wasn’t about to make his uncle have that sad expression on his face even more._

_“Okay, uncle!”_

Technoblade seemed to mull over his words. Fundy stood stock-still, waiting for his uncle’s response.

“Even after everything, you’re still Wilbur’s son,” Technoblade snorted, and Fundy wanted to yell at him that he wasn’t just his father’s carbon copy, but pushed that down in favour of asking him the important question.

“So you’ll join me in taking Dream down?”

“Sure, why not,” Technoblade sighed. He tucked his axe back into his hilt, and straightened up. “Phil, you’re in too?”

“Well, I can never say no to minor chaos,” Phil laughed lightly as he walked over with Wilbur. “Now lead the way, Fundy.”

As the weeks went by, things were going steady. Phil exchanged letters with the generals and advisors that made up his inner circle, and slowly but surely, the Antarctic Empire prepared for war.

It was awkward at first, what with the whole execution and murder and betrayal thing, but slowly, surely, Fundy’s family was healing, or at the very least understanding each other a bit more, and he could not be more happier. 

There were a few fights. There were a few ‘sessions’, where Fundy would see two or more people going to a corner or a different room, and coming out with tears or frowning faces, but seeming more relaxed and lighter.

They continued pretending, of course. Tubbo announced his decision to step down to let Ranboo take up the position of president, and he was running the country well. The citizens even seemed to like him better than they did with Tubbo, and if said person was affected by the popularity votes, he didn’t show it.

Over the course of those weeks, they slowly got more and more people to join their cause. While Eret got those loyal to them and the cause to search for people they can trust and tell them about their ‘Dream Go Bye Bye’ campaign, the rest of them slowly got more of the other ‘important figures’ to join their side.

Puffy was persuaded after Niki had apparently ranted to her about everything, and she quickly hugged Tubbo, hugged Ranboo, punched Wilbur, and brought her ideas to the table, all under an hour. Connor also joined them, a fierce determination to fight for his friend six feet under, marching up to him and demanding to join.

The Badlands, while preferring to remain more neutral, did state that they would give them supplies should it come to that. Sam was particularly eager to help them, the creeper hybrid having a fondness for Tubbo. There was a history between the leaders and Dream, but of what, Fundy didn’t know.

Quackity was still a wildcard. On one hand, he was the Vice President of Schlatt’s Manburg. He would understand the feeling of a dystopia and tyranny, which was what Dream was doing from the shadows. On the other hand, there was something different about him. He wasn’t the Big Q Fundy knew; he was more violent, less prone to use his words.

After a while, Fundy decided to not bring him into the campaign yet. He was too much of a risk.

The revolution was underground, and it was well underway. Dream still seemed oblivious. In fact, he almost seemed to prefer hanging around the likes of George and Sapnap. Their friendship was also seeming to splinter apart further and further for every day that passed.

But Fundy could care less about them right now. The campaign had its allies. It had its manpower, if it came to that. It had powerful people, with all sorts and kinds of powers. 

Now all he had to do was write a letter to his mother and his grandmother, and pray that they would understand and help him.

** **

** OFFICIAL LETTER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY OF THE ANTARCTIC EMPIRE**

**To Mom and Grandma,**

**Hi, it’s your son/grandson. I know it’s been a while, and I wish I could’ve written to you more, but a lot of wars happened, and I was kept busy with rebuilding and my work. I’m part of the cabinet for L’manburg now. It’s a pretty hard job, but I do my best for the country.**

********

****

**But that’s not what I’m writing this letter to you for. I know this might be selfish, but I need your help. More specifically, I need the Empire’s help.**

**Dream, the de-facto ‘ruler’ of the Dream S-M-P, is terrible. He’s manipulative, cold, and he doesn’t care about anything anymore. His words for the last part, not mine. He’s caused so much pain and suffering simply because he wants everyone to love and submit to him, and that’s not right.**

~~**And if I’ll be honest, I think he may have gaslit and manipulated Wilbur to blow everything up and made Tommy nearly kill himself**~~

**The reason why Dad hasn’t been writing back for a while was because he… well, he fell into insanity, died, and promptly lost all his bad memories, only keeping the good ones. Uncle Techno and Uncle Tommy both had their trauma to deal with, and they both thought that the other had betrayed them, and Uncle Techno tried to destroy L’manburg. Grandpa was busy with rebuilding and grieving. And to be honest, I wasn’t in a good place either.**

**Excuses don’t really help, and I know that. But I need your help to take down Dream, once and for all. He’s had his fun playing with our lives like we’re his puppets. I don’t want to see the people I love suffer anymore. And I know that you probably have spies here. If you write back, I can go into more detail about how he ruined our lives.**

**Please. I’m not expecting you to help, but at least give me an answer. Mom, Grandma, please. If not for me, then for Dad, my uncles, and Grandpa.**

**Your son/grandson,  
** **Fundy Soot-Antarctica-Sea  
** **Prince of the Antarctic Empire.**

It was a normal day when Dream decided to confront him.

“Hello, Fundy.”

Fundy tried not to flinch when he heard the voice. He was lucky Dream had found him collecting flowers to help out Miss Anne, who ran the L’manburg Flower Shop, had not him doing something else.

“Dream,” he replied cordially, turning around, careful not to spill the basket of flowers he was carrying. “What do you want?”

“Am I not allowed to seek people out to spend time with anymore?” Dream asked.

“You always have an ulterior motive with these kinds of things,” Fundy didn’t bother hiding his scorn as he spoke to him.

“Look, I just wanted to say something, alright?” Dream shoved his hands into his pants’ pockets. “I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but you knew me, Fundy. You understood me in a way that nobody was able to. And- and I’m regretting giving it all up, you know?”

“Uh huh,” Fundy replied blandly. “Look, if you’re just going to try and use our… whatever that we had, if you’re going to use that against me, you should’ve done so a few months back.”

“I’m not!” Dream sounded genuinely shocked and sad, and that was perhaps the most terrifying thing about him — that he could pretend and lie so easily. “I just wanted to make amends, is that too much to ask for?”

“Why, because Gogy and Sappy Nappy left you?” Fundy rolled his eyes, picking up another flower from the ground, turning the Aconite flower around, before placing it into his basket. “Just leave, won’t you?”

“...if that’s what you want,” Dream responded quietly, dejectedly. “But before I do so… can I say something first?”

“Fine,” Fundy said, if only because it would make the other go away faster. “Speak.”

Dream grabbed both his hands in a startling move, and leaned closer to him. “Fundy, I love you. More than George.”

And… that sounded nice. Dream loved him, and it was everything Fundy wanted and more. All those dates, all those nights wondering what Dream and George had together…

‘Wait, what?’

“And for our first date, I know it sounds odd,” Dream continued, except his voice had something deeper and darker in it. “But… I don’t like you hanging around Niki all the time. I know she’s with Puffy or whatever, but it’s going to make me jealous, babe. Won’t you break your ties with her, pretty please?”

Fundy felt himself nodding, but just before Dream could apparently force him to say something, he ripped his hands away, kicking him away.

“Fuck you,” he spat, and wasn’t surprised to see Dream taking out a Netherite axe. “Mind control? Brainwashing? You’re a despicable man, you fucker.”

“I did nothing,” Dream responded petulantly. “You were the one who attacked me first, so isn’t it fitting that I return the favour.”

“Well, then I have something to say to you, Dream.”

Fundy took out the necklace from under his shirt, the same necklace Dream had given to him. It looked as beautiful as the day it was given to him, and just as irritating from the moment Fundy decided to stop tolerating the bullshit from the other.

“It doesn’t matter what you want me to do, Dream. It doesn’t matter what you _try_ to make me do.”

Fundy thought about his childhood. He thought about every single war that Dream sunk his fingers into, every war and battle and tragedy that happened because Dream was too power-hungry for his own good. He thought about every single death, every single thing that Dream had ruined, and felt no remorse when he tore off the necklace that Dream had given him, letting it drop to the floor.

“Because I’ve finally snipped off your puppet strings, and we’re standing on even ground now.”

There would be no going back after this.

“So you want war, Dream? Well, you’ll get a war on _our_ terms.”

**Author's Note:**

> pretty long notes warning:
> 
> it’s okay. you can say some parts didnt make sense. I know that, and depending on whether I get an idea or not I might change it. It’s Okay. Just tell me parts of my writing sucked I know that lmao
> 
> also I know the Latin chants for Niki is wrong. so if anyone has an alternative that means the same thing, please do let me know! it’s supposed to mean ‘let the dead remember, let the dead live!’
> 
> some extras I didn’t really get to talk about:  
> \- business bay were tommy’s personal guards & servants!! they’re his friends!!  
> \- eira is an icebender!! i was not about to make philza minecraft marry a refrigerator so just assume that’s her nickname for some weird reason  
> \- niki was a damn good necromancer, but she was forced to stop because ~necromancer bad~ so she studied healing and became really good at it, but had to stop again because dream didn’t like the use of magic in his lands.
> 
> uh hope you enjoyed? ive been working on this for quite a while now, and while it isn’t supposed to be good, it’d be nice to know what people think about the idea of Antarctic Prince Fundy
> 
> also uhhh if you want you could suggest to me what to write next? because I can’t myself lmao. anyways whichever one people seem to like the most, I’ll write first:
> 
> 1) prime gods au where dream, quackity & tommy are the prime gods, and tubbo is the priest  
> 2) dragon’s breath au where, since two of the server’s original three rules have been broken, why not break the last one? so tommy & tubbo w/ a resurrected wilbur go on a quest to defeat the dragon :D  
> 3) hades & persephone au with dream & fundy respectively. could be either queerplatonic partners or just straight up romantic fundywastaken (probs gonna border the line just in case either ccs are uncomfortable w/ the ship)  
> 4) among minecraft au where among us is a minecraft gamemode, imposters are a hidden species, and 5up, upon finding out about how tubbo is faring in the dream smp, rallies a bunch of fellow imposters who also love tubbo to help him, and also kill dream but therapy first
> 
> uh yeah that’s it aha


End file.
